The Dilemma
by Property of Sirius Black
Summary: After an accidental hook-up Draco becomes pregnant. How will Harry handle the possibility of fathering Malfoy's baby? How will the world react? Will there be more to their bond than a child, maybe even love? Warnings: Mpreg, Lemons, Language, and more!


Disclaimer: The name is Property of Sirius Black, not Rowling. Got it?

*****Just so you know there is a lengthy Author's Note at the end. I recommend you read it but it is not absolutely necessary. *****

* * *

As the students packed up after another day of pitiful failures of potions, Snape dramatically swept from the room on his way to see Dumbledore. The minute his robes were out of sight the Slytherin and the Gryffindor exploded in fury.

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you Malfoy? You've had a larger broom up your arse than usual."

"Oh fuck you Potter. Sorry my problems have dared interfere with your pathetic care-free existence."

"Care-free? Care-free? Are you not familiar with my unnatural connection with the thankfully deceased Dark Lord whose cock your father used to suck and lick every night? You know the one whose robes he used to kiss like the pathetic follower he is? My entire life has been ridiculously complicated. Even now that we've defeated him, it's not easy."

"Very amusing Potter, but we all know you're the cocksucker around here." Harry froze in shock.

"Quit lying Malfoy, you pompous git, Harry's not a pouf like you!" Seamus defended his roommate. He knew Harry was not as interested in female companionship as he was, but he was certain the other boy walked the normal way.

"Oh really? I know of at least one bloke who can claim to have had the miserable experience of screwing your so-called savior of the Light."

"Yeah and who would 'e be then?" Ron was anxious to know who was spreading rumors of his mate being a pouf. He knew for sure he was not. Nope, Harry was straight which was reason enough for him to marry Ginny thereby giving some meaning back to the Weasley family name and opening Harry's vaults up to the Weasley clan.

"He managed, I assure you through illegal means, to copulate with me."

Hermione, one of only four people in the room to know what copulate meant immediately objected. "Are you trying to accuse Harry of raping you? Is this what you resorted to Malfoy? That's ridiculously low, even for you. Like he would lower his standards low enough to even peer into the cesspool you so desperately pretend to be a wonderland."

"I have proof you irrelevant cow."

"No you-" Harry started.

"Yes, I do you cretin. It's in my stomach." He smirked a little.

Ron was baffled. "What are you saying? Like you swallowed his stuff? Is that supposed-?"

Draco rolled his mystifying grey eyes. "I'm pregnant bitches."

* * *

Draco sat in his favorite broom cupboard. He liked to escape his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle on occasion and find a spot to be alone with his thoughts. He had a lot he needed to think about. As he conjured a stool to sit on he pondered what he should focus on that day. He wasn't in the mood to think about his family problems. Instead, he wanted to think happy things. Truth be told, he wanted to think about inappropriate things. While he was fully aware most boys his age at Hogwarts relied quite heavily on silencing charms and closed curtains, Draco required much more privacy. He was very assured yet awkward about sex. He was paranoid that if he touched himself in the dorm or in the loo someone would be watching him, judging him. He mostly knew that what he was doing was natural and common, but he hated it. It seemed beneath him.

Really it was what he was thinking about while wanking that had him paranoid. What if while doing it he said his name? Or someone could read his mind and see what he was fantasizing about? They would call him gay. They would taunt him. They would tell his father. Mother would be helpless against his father's ploys to hurt him. Yes, he was well aware of his father's hatred for anything untraditional.

He sighed quietly. "You're supposed to be thinking positive. Don't be such a surly git, don't be a Potter." He did not want to be a Potter. He wanted to be under Potter. Over him, in him, on him, in so many ways. He craved to reach out and feel that skin. _Was it as soft as it looked?_ He set about handling his business. He had not stroked his prick once when the door burst open and was immediately slammed. He had been so blindsided that he had not managed to get a look at the broom cupboard's new occupant.

Draco didn't have to think for long. Soon two lips were upon his and two hands upon his arms. He resisted at first, but he had to admit the kissing was spot on. He had not kissed in such a way before. _What the fuck having I been doing with my life. This is superb. Maybe, just maybe, Pansy is this good. Who am I kidding? That troll being good at anything? Hilarious._

The blonde gasped loudly. He couldn't believe it. Harry Bloody Potter was touching him, willingly, in such an intimate way and enjoying it. Harry was touching another man. Had he followed Draco to the cupboard? As if he had heard the question Harry responded. "So glad we picked today to meet. With that fucking Charms exam I needed to blow off some steam. Or rather blow you off." Harry dropped to his knees and without hesitation he took Draco's member in his mouth. He struggled a little at handling the girth but worked to please Draco.

The Slytherin was a mess. He had thrown himself into the experience. Questions be damned. This was the farthest he had ever gone with a person and he was damn well going to ride it out. It didn't last long though. His inexperience mixed with the knowledge that Potter was sucking his cock set him off. He came down Harry's throat. The Boy Wonder politely swallowed the load. _So Potter's gay. And he has obviously been fucking someone if he's so good at this stuff. He was supposed to meet his fuck buddy or boyfriend here I suppose. Well, where is he?_

He was pulled from his thoughts with the sound of a belt's medal clanging against the cold castle floor. He squinted through the darkness. He realized that Potter must be stripping. What for was the question. _Am I supposed to fellate him too?_ Harry stroked his own erection ready for the main event. His green eyes watched Draco unsurely strip his slim body. Harry bent down and rooted around in his robes. He located the lube he had stored in his pocket and prepared his member. He smiled at Draco in the darkness. "Turn around." The other boy hesitated before following orders. Harry caressed the boy's back sensually and softly.

Suddenly Draco was pushed forward. He braced himself on what felt like a cardboard box. He felt fingers creep up on his anus and it being gently massaged. The fingers left for a moment and then were back. This time they were cold with a cream on them, the lube. Harry struggled to prep Draco, even the first finger in him was an extremely tight fit. "You're really tight today; I'm going to love tearing you open again and again." _He's trying to fuck me._ Not sure how to react Draco just went with it. He decided to take the strange turn of events as a miracle and embrace it as such.

He waited patiently. After managing to get 3 fingers in the blonde, which caused a strong silent orgasm, Harry re-lubed his cock before placing it at Draco's entrance. "Maybe if I fuck you you'll find your voice. You know I love to hear you scream for me." With that he thrust in setting Draco's world on fire. Still thinking the other boy was his lover, Dorian, Harry was anything but gentle whilst taking Draco's cherry and he couldn't be happier. After the initial pain subsided Draco felt amazing. He was in a constant state of orgasm. "You like my cock pounding your tight little arse Dori?" Draco remained silent. "Huh Dori?" He lengthened his strokes. "Does that feel good?" A Seeker hand wrapped around Draco's cock working him over.

Draco whimpered in pleasure. He was in love. In love with sex. In love with cock, especially Harry's. "Mhmm." He felt it. He was going to explode. Harry sensed it too. "Gonna come for me baby? Come all over my cock? Yeah. So good." He sped up rutting desperately against his enemy. "Dorian, babe, I'm gonna come. I'm going to fill you with cream baby." But Draco beat him there. "POTTER!" Harry looked down at his lover in shock. He recognized the scream; he had heard it enough by now. It had never sounded so pleasant though. Before he could react he came too, a result of Draco tightening like a boa constrictor around him.

Harry slowly pulled out making his blonde lover groan. He slumped to the floor followed by the other boy. "What the fuck Malfoy?" He demanded breathlessly.

"You're the one that raped me Potter."

He scoffed. "It wasn't rape."

"Oh it wasn't? It is not rape to force yourself upon someone? Touch them without their consent?"

"Please, you can't rape the willing." Harry wiped sweat from his forehead. He grabbed his wand from his pile of clothes and performed a quick cleansing charm on himself. The raven-haired boy started to do the same for Draco, but did not want to appear too caring to him.

Draco watched with curious eyes. He was a little displeased that Harry had not moved to clean him as well, but he was secretly overjoyed. He loved the feeling of Harry's cum in his ass and didn't want some clinical magic to remove it.

"So how long have you been screwing Dorian Annesly?"

The boy-who-lived blushed scarlet. "Uh….a few weeks. We're not dating or anything, just a…friendly thing type arrangement." He looked at his companion. "How long have you been taking it up the ass?"

Draco sighed. "That depends on how long we've been here." He examined his nails. When he glanced up he found Potter staring at him wide-eyed. "That wasn't your first time was it?"

_Not as daft as I thought he was. _"Yes, it was Potter-"

"Harry. Just Harry. I've been in you, I think we can use first names now…Draco." He nodded. "Okay _Harry. _Yes that was my first time." He held his hand up. "Don't worry about it."

"How could I not?!" You're right, I basically raped you! Your first time shouldn't have been like this. Are you even gay? Oh Merlin."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. "I cannot decipher who has been more instrumental in making you this melodramatic mess, Granger or Weasley. I'm inclined to believe it was the latter. You have got to calm down. Am I upset? No. So stop bitching." He tried to get up but the soreness had come. Harry helped him up. Draco pushed him back. "Don't think this changes anything Potter, I still hate you. We are nothing."

"Excuse me for trying to help."

The Malfoy heir elected not to respond. He went about dressing as if he wasn't in pain. "I know this will be a cherished memory for you Potter, but remember it is just that, a memory. Never to be spoken of or repeated. Can your feeble mind comprehend that?" Without waiting for a response he swept from the room in a fashion reminiscent of their Potions professor.

Harry stared at the door in wonder for 2 minutes before quickly dressing and making a beeline for the Tower. He needed to go to bed and rest. Maybe in the morning he could process what just happened.

A/N 1: Hey guys! For my loyal readers, yes, I know it is bad to start a new story when I have not updated the others. To be honest, I have somewhat abandoned those. I had chapters ready to update but my flash drive went missing. I have been working to recreate them but it doesn't feel the same. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review Review REVIEW! I have a lot in store for this story so stay tuned.

**Don't knock the title, it's subject to change.

* * *

**A/N 2**: (Fp8976 this is for you and those that share your opinion.) This is in response to my first negative review. To begin I would like to establish two things. While it did annoy me, I fully respect and appreciate your review. Honestly, I wanted to write it off, especially because you hate "evil Ron". However, it is exactly what writers look for. It was CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, though yours was buried under harsh words. Second, this is not some pathetic response from a stereotypical hormonal teenage girl. Please take my opinions as seriously as I have chosen to take yours. Now, I shall respond to a few of your choice words.

1. "It is painfully obvious you are not British and that no attempt has been made to even make them sound like they are. "

Of course I'm not British. I had no idea that was an unspoken requirement to write a nice story. Due to my incredibly busy schedule, I have ceased watching all of my favorite British shows and my knowledge of the appropriate dialect has waned. Any attempts to make it sound British in the 30 minutes I wrote this would have annoyed you that much more because it would have seemed forced and I would have likely have misused a British term.

2. "Instead, every character sounds like an idiotic American jock."

I do not agree with your assertion that all of the characters sound like your limited and inaccurate view of American jocks or at least they do not sound like actual jocks. If it is reminiscent of the teen movies you clearly abhor, okay, I do not mind that. A lot of people actually enjoy those films. If you're looking for a serious story with bits of comic relief and light-hearted scenes look elsewhere….perhaps in the drama category.

3. "The way you begin it doesn't even make any sense!"

Starting a story in the thick of the action is not a new writing style and it has been used successfully by many critically acclaimed authors like one famous Brit William Shakespeare. Though the beginning may seem "muddled and confused", you are becoming entirely too hung up on the details. What does it matter why they were fighting? It is not critical to the story in any way I can assure you. Tim O'Brien is one of my new favorite writers, an American I warn you, who has a style in which he leaves things purposefully unclear though he may explain things later. While I am not attempting to mimic his style it has influenced me a bit so I warn those who are trying to read my story (I hate the word followers) that this style may continue throughout the duration of the story.

4. "And for the record, the 'You can't rape the willing' line is what rapists say to pass blame from themselves to their victims."

What? I have heard of the perpetrators of sexual assault saying things like "she was asking for it" or "he really wanted it" or even " she shouldn't have led me on like that", but I have NEVER heard "you can't rape the willing" as an excuse. Feel free to think of it as "crass and unnecessary", but FOR THE RECORD, it was just a line. Let it go. No harm was meant by it and if it offends anyone else I sincerely apologize. That was not my intention at all.

Bottom line, I appreciate your words and will work to improve the missteps I have made with this story. I am happy for the success of this story. 17 Follows in less than one day. I'm a happy camper. : D


End file.
